Praia
by 10astre-sama
Summary: Quebrando o clima romântico das histórias de reborn,eu escrevi uma fic sem nada a ver,mas também pode ser engraçadinha... Completo!Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a minha primeira fic.Espero que gostem...não sou muito boa para escrever...

* * *

Em um dia muito quente na casa de Tsuna,Nana(mãe de Tsuna) decide levar todo mundo(nem todos) para uma praia que nem eu sei.Mas essa praia era famosa...pelos mafiosos,era onde eles passavam as férias.Na verdade foi o Reborn que teve a idéia...

Eles chegam na praia(não quero contar como)e já iam procurar um lugar para ficar, quando um segurança mafioso os impediu:

Segurança:Tem que pagar pedágio.

Nana:Mas a praia não é pública?

Segurança:É que está tendo muitos assaltos aqui,e precisamos recuperar...

Tsuna:¬¬' Mas vocês não são a máfia?Como é que tá tendo roubos?

Segurança:Mas vocês também são a máfia, e lutou contra os Kokuyo e a Varia que também eram ''maus''.

Tsuna:Mais...n(é interrompido por Gokudera)

Gokudera(para Tsuna):Deixa comigo judaime!(agora para o homem)Por acaso,você sabe com quem está falando?¬¬(aponta para o segurança)

Segurança:Sei,é o novo boss da vongole family.E você é o guardião da tempestade.

Gokudera:O.O

Segurança(mudando a cara):Ò.Ó Agora chega de conversar e vamos pagando o pedágio.

Todos tiram um trocado besta do bolso e dá para o segurança que fica feliz(que besta l.l').

O dia estava realmente quente,Nana acha um lugar para colocar a sua toalha e Iemitsu poe o guarda-sol.Os outros foram arranjar alguma coisa para fazer.

Lambo:Maman,compra um sorvete pra mim?

Nana:sim,lambo-kun.Vamos naquela sorveteria(bem estranha).

A sorveteria estava cheia,Nana e Lambo ficaram horas esperando na fila.

Lambo:Haa,eu não to aguentando mais maman!ò.ó(pega uma granada e joga nas pessoas que estão na sua frente)

Nana:Calma lambo-kun já vai ser a nossa vez.

(As pessoas ''voam'' com a esplosão da granada)

Nana:Não disse?Vamos logo!.(para o vendedor)Me dá um sorvete.

Vendedor:Tá aqui(pega uma tijela com água quente e um bola de sorvete dentro).

Nana:O que é isso?O.O

Vendedor:É sorvete cozido.

Lambo(desanimado):Eu não vou querer isso não,maman...-.-'

Nana:Vamos naquela outra sorveteria normal,então.

Os dois vão na sorveteria que estava vazia e compram um sorvete normal,também.

Nana:Pronto lambo-kun,vamos voltar.

Lambo:# Siim!

Eles voltam e Lambo fica chupando o seu sorvete...

I-pin:Lambo,o que é isso?

Lambo(escondendo o sorvete):Nada...

I-pin:Haa,é sorvete!

Lambo:é,e tá com feitiço pra você não comer. #ò.ó#

I-pin:Divide,Lambo!

Lambo:Nãooo.(foge)

Mais pra lá Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto e Ryohei estavam tomando sol...-.-'

De repente Yamamoto vê uma coisa no mar...

Yamamoto:Ô,Tsuna o que é aquilo?

Tsuna:O°O' Parece uma pessoa montada em um tubarão...

Pessoa(falando com o tubarão):Pode parar...

(Quando a pessoa vai ver,o tubarão está ouvindo música com fones de ouvido...)

Pessoa(puxa o cabelão do tubarão,como se fosse freio e tira os fones dele):Eu falei para você paRAR!

Tubarão:Heey!

(O tubarão se vira para trás e nem percebe que estava quase chegando na areia)

Tsuna:Haa,vamos fugiir!!

(O tubarão chega mesmo na areia e vira boneco de...areia e a pessoa e a turminha dos vongole também)

Tsuna(olha a pessoa que estava em cima do tubarão):0o0 Não acredito!

Continua...

Oi gente!Gostaram da fic que nem acabei ainda?

Por favor mande o seu review,e leia o próximo capítulo.

ヽ(゜ω゜)人(゜ω゜)ノ

Tchauzinho!!


	2. Surpresinhas

Oi!!Voltei depois de um tempão.

Obrigada pelo review,Purikon.Agora vou continuar escrevendo!

Espero que gostem do segundo capítulo...e não sei escrever muito bem(já disse,mas eu não sei melhorar).

* * *

Tsuna:Xanxus! O.O

Yamamoto:Squalo!

(Xanxus e Squalo ignoram os dois que pareciam dois bestas...)

Xanxus:Aonde vamos ficar?¬¬

Squalo:Talvez ali...(aponta para um lugar longe do ''centro'',lugar onde todos estávam)

(Os dois se acomodam naquele lugar)

Xanxus:Vai buscar comida.(Bate na cabeça de Squalo).

Squalo:MAIS AONDE EU VOU ARRANJAR COMIDA SEM DINHEIRO?Ò.Ó

Xanxus:NÃO SEI E VAI LOGO!(empurra Squalo pra longe...)

Em outra parte da praia,Tsuna se recupera do susto tomando água do mar que Ryohei havia pego.

Tsuna(cuspindo a água):O que é isso?

Ryohei:Água do mar.A água que eu vi na barraca estava extremamente cara.U.U

Tsuna:-.-'

(Gokudera havia ido procurar conchas e porcarias como lixo para fazer um amuleto do azar para Yamamoto perder o próximo campeonato de baseball,quando acha uma coisa diferente.)

Gokudera:Judaimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!(corre em direção de Tsuna,como se tivesse viajado para um lugar bem distante e tivesse ficado lá por um tempão e tivesse voltado...)Olha o que eu achei!(mostra sua ''preciosidade'')

Tsuna:O que é isso?

Gokudera:Não sei,mas é brilhante.Vou dar para você,judaime!

Tsuna:Haa,não precisa,foi você que achou...

Gokudera:Eu insito,pegue.

Yamamoto(olhando a ''preciosidade''):Mas isso não é uma coroa prateada?Parece de uma princesa...¬¬'

Gokudera(para Tsuna):Não tem problema,você pode dar para sua mãe,ou usar.

Tsuna:O-obrigado gokudera-kun...(poe a coroa perto de sua mãe)

(depois de sei lá quanto tempo,Squalo aparece lá no meio dos Vongole e vê Lambo chupando sorvete,ainda?!)

Squalo(pega o sorvete de Lambo):Finalmente arranjei uma comida de graça.-.-

(Lambo começa a chorar)

Tsuna:Eeei.Esse servete é do Lambo!

Squalo(empurra Tsuna pra longe):E daí?Deixa eu fugir e depois você fica bravo,ou aquele bebe atira em você(corre para o lugar onde Xanxus estava).

Reborn:(chuta Lambo pra longe) Quem mandou deixar ele fazer isso?Agora fica sem. ù.ú

Squalo(volta como Gokudera havia voltado):Prooonto bossu!Arrumei uma comida para você!(mostra o sorvete)

Xanxus(olha,e não gosta):Eu não vou comer isso.Já tá comido.¬¬

Squalo pensa:Depois de um trabalhão pra arranjar isso,ele não vai querer?(fica bravo)(agora fala)XANXUS...(muda a cara para um cara angelical)tem certeza que não quer?(lambe o sorvete)

Xanxus:Agora é que eu não quero mesmo,você comeu,e já tava comido.ù.ú

(Squalo joga o sorvete no mar de tanta raiva e é preso por sujar a praia)

Xanxus:HAHAhaha(aquela risada dele).

Ainda estava cedo nessa praia doida,mas Reborn já estava preparando o local onde ficariam.

Reborn:Como eu não providenciei nada,vamos dormir em barracas de acampamento aqui, na praia mesmo.Amanhã ou nunca mais nós vemos se há algum hotel para nós ficarmos.

Tsuna:-.-'

Reborn:Ha,e vamos procurar madeira para fazer fogueira.Não vamos passar a noite no escuro.

Gokudera:Mas como vamos arranjar madeira em uma praia estranha?

Reborn:Nessa praia tem uma floresta.Tsuna e Ryohei vão montar as barracas e Yamamoto e Gokudera vão procurar madeira na floresta.

Gokudera:Nãooooo.Eu vou ficar com Judaime!ù.ú

Tsuna:Gokudera-kun,por favor vai com o Yamamoto,eu não sei fazer nada dentro de uma floresta.(na verdade ele morre de medo de animais perigosos e uns não perigosos).

Gokudera:E-eu te protejo Judaime...(vê que Tsuna fica triste)N-não,eu vou com o Yamamoto mesmo.

Tsuna:Obrigado Gokudera-kun.

(Gokudera e Yamamoto vão para a floresta,mas Gokudera não parece estar gostando muito...(não sei como escrever de uma forma melhor)

Gokudera:Eu estou aqui pelo Judaime e não por você estar me acompanhando ù.ú ,e vamos recolher gravetos do chão?¬¬

Yamamoto:Eu trouxe a Shigure (sei lá o que).Dá para cortar alguma árvore...

Gokudera:Eu não sei não e...(percebe que Yamamoto não parava de olhar para ele...)

(Então Gokudera começa a correr desesperadamente para dentro da floresta...e Yamamoto atrás.)

Yamamoto:Espera!

(Gokudera não falou nada e continuou a correr,pisou em várias coisas,até em uma cobra e parou de correr quando viu um precipício,ou coisa assim e ficou tremendo,pensando em muitas coisas ¬¬').

(Yamamoto chega mais perto de Gokudera e...

* * *

Oi! Gostaram da 2ª parte dessa fic doidinha?

Então leia o 3° capítulo!


	3. Final!

Voltei!

Estão curiosos com o que vai acontecer com Gokudera e Yamamoto?

Então leia este capítulo!

* * *

(Yamamoto chega mais perto de Gokudera e...tira uma folha verde de seu cabelo)

Yamamoto:Tinha uma folha no seu cabelo...

Gokudera:Ha,era isso?

Yamamoto:Sim.Por quê?

Gokudera:É que eu pensei que você queria fazer outras coisas...(pensa em várias coisas...)¬¬;

(Dr. Shamal aparece do nada)

Dr. Shamal:Depois eu que sou pervertido...¬¬

Gokudera(para Dr. Shamal):Sai pra lá!ò.ó(faz Dr. Shamal cair do barranco)

(Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,tumf)

O lugar onde os dois estavam era uma coisa linda,parecia um pântano,mas o chão era normal...então Gokudera percebe o que fez.

Gokudera:Haa,e agora?Estamos perdidos!!E é sua culpa,Yamamoto.ò.ó

Yamamoto:E eu tenho culpa se você saiu correndo pra dentro da floresta?

Gokudera:Quem mandou me seguir?

Yamamoto(mudando de assunto):Vamos tentar procurar a saida dessa floresta logo,invez de discutir...

Gokudera:ù.ú Tá bom.

(Os dois tentam procurar a saida,mas só andam em círculos...até que cansaram e foram descansar no meio do mato.)

Yamamoto:Eu não estou aguentando andar mais... x.x

Gokudera:Eu também.(pega um cigarro)

Yamamoto:Seu doido,vai fumar aqui no meio da floresta?

Gokudera(com o cigarro na boca):E daí?

Yamamoto:Assim você vai chamar a atenção de alguém que estiver na floresta.ò.ó

(De repente,o mato começa a se mexer...)

Gokudera(se assusta e abraça Yamamoto):Você tinha razão!Vamos morrer!(ele estava diferente hoje)

Yamamoto:Hey!(estava gostando)

(Mas o que aparece no meio do mato era apenas uma raposa que havia encontrado sua bola de sinuca favorita...e ela era meio esverdeada.)

Gokudera:Ha,era só uma raposa...(sai de perto de Yamamoto)

Yamamoto:Parece uma das raposas de Ganma...

Gokudera:O Ganma está aqui!Agora é que vamos morrer!(desmaio instantâneo)

Yamamoto:Então vamos seguir essa ''trilha'' de dinamites que você deixou.(aponta para a ''trilha'')

Gokudera(recuperação instantânea):O quê?Só agora que você viu?Vamos logo.(puxa Yamamoto e vão correndo para a saída,mas vai recolhendo sua trilha,caso ocorra algum problema).

Yamamoto:Espera um pouco,e a madeira?

Gokudera:Corta uma árvore e vamos logo...quero ir no banheiro...

(Yamamoto corta a árvore e voltam bem.)

Tsuna:Como vocês demoraram!Fiquei preocupado...

Yamamoto:É que nós nos perdemos na floresta.ó.ò

Tsuna:Ha,mas onde está Gokudera-kun?

Yamamoto:Ele disse que foi no banheiro.

Reborn:Trouxeram a madeira?

Yamamoto:Sim(coloca a madeira no chão)

(Mais pra lá,Gokudera sai do banheiro...e vê uma multidão de gente falando e se mexendo.Quando vai ver de perto o que estava acontecendo,leva um susto.O resto da Varia estava ali.)

Bel(quase chorando):Cadê minha corooaa??

Lussuria:Calma,Bel-chan.

Doido do hospício:Tenta anunciar nesse auto-falante.(entrega para Bel o auto-falante)

Bel(no auto-falante e desesperado):ALGUÉM VIU UMA COROA PRATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??

(Quase todo mundo que estava perto do Bel ficou surdo...)

Mammon:Não precisa gritar tanto Bel!

Bel:Mas se eu não gritar,ninguém ouve.TT.TT

(Nana escuta o recado,e olha a coroa que Tsuna havia colocado perto dela)

Nana:Esta coroa é dessa pessoa!Precisamos devolver!Vamos Lambo-kun e I-pin.

Lambo/I-pin:Sim!

(Os três ''largam'' Iemitsu e vão devolver a preciosa coroa de Bel...)

Nana:Esta é a sua coroa?(mostra a coroa)

Bel:Simmm!Muito obrigado...pega a coroa e coloca em sua cabeça)

Mammon:Então vamos embora.

Levi:Ainda não achamos Squalo e Bossu.

Lussuria:É mesmo.Então vamos procurar!(nem precisou se mexer e vê Squalo preso dentro de um hospício da praia)Olha ele lá(aponta para o hospício)

Bel:Mas o que ele está fazendo naquele lugar? l.l'

Mammon:Do jeito que ele grita,devia estar aí mesmo...

Lussuria:Temos que resgatá-lo.Vai que Bossu também esteja lá...

Bel:Então vamos...

(O hospício estava agitado,pois Squalo estava tentando matar todos os doidos...)

Doidinho:Você é uma mulher?

Squalo(só não socou o doido porque estava com camisa de força):O quêee?

Doidinho 2:Você já ouviu essa piada?Por que o porco atravessou a estrada?

Squalo:Pra morrer atropelado(bravo).

Doidinho 2:Nem eu sei.

Squalo:EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

(Nesse instante,Lussuria arromba a porta,como se fosse o herói mais forte e legal... -.-')

Lussuria:Chegamos,Squalo-chan!

Squalo:Me tirem daqui,rápido!

(Então Squalo corre para fora desse hospício e respira o ar,como se nunca tivesse respirado na vida...)

Bel:O que você estava fazendo lá?

Squalo:Eu fui preso à força.Só porque eu joguei um sorvete no mar... T.T

Mammon/Bel:¬¬'

Levi:Mas aonde está Bossu?

Squalo:O.O Ha,é mesmo.Eu me esqueci dele,quando eu fiu preso ele ficou lá em um lugar...

Levi:Que lugar?

Squalo:Acho que fizeram lavagem cerebral em mim.Não estou me lembrando de nada.-.-'

(Gokudera havia acompanhado tudo o que a Varia havia feito, e voltou correndo para onde Tsuna estava)

Gokudera:Judaimeee!Voltei!.

Tsuna:Você demorou,aonde estava?

Gokudera:Eu estava perto do banheiro.

Tsuna:Ha ta.

(Começa a anoitecer na praia,e está tendo um maravilhoso pôr-do-sol...)

Tsuna:Que lindo pôr-do-sol...

Gokudera:É mesmo,Judaime...

Yamamoto:É romântico!

Ryohei:É extremamente romântico,se nós tivessemos com alguém que gostamos...

Lambo:Na verdade,é muito chato.Vamos brincar Maman!

Nana:Espera um pouquinho.Por que não vai brincar com a I-pin?

Lambo:Tá.

(Lambo e I-pin vão brincar de pegar caranguejo)

I-pin/Lambo:AIIII MEU DEDOOOOO!!

(A Varia finalmente consegue encontrar Xanxus,que estava no mesmo lugar e dormindo)

Squalo:Bossuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Xanxus:Você não foi preso?

Squalo:Fui,mas fugi.Vamos embora...

Bel:Nós estamos cansados...

Xanxus:Então vamos logo,porque eu não estou aguentando mais este lugar,tem umas crianças que não param de gritar.ù.ú

(Então a Varia vai embora)

Doidinho:Cade o meu amigo-mulher?

Doidinho 2:Não sei...

(Agora, finalmente escurece na praia.Reborn acende a fogueira.)

Reborn:Não sei como vamos tomar banho...

Tsuna:Só agora que você pensa nisso?

Nana:Aqui na praia não tem banheiro com chuveiro?

Gokudera:Sim.Vamos tomar banho lá.

(Ainda bem que atrás desse banheiro havia uma terma,da praia...e no banheiro,shampoo,sabonete e essas coisas de banho)

(Daí todos tomam banho e voltam para as barracas)

Reborn:Cabem 4 pessoas dentro de cada barraca.Então Tsuna,Ryohei,Gokudera e Yamamoto vão dormir em uma e Maman,Iemitsu,Lambo,I-pin e eu em outra.

Yamamoto:Sim.

(De repente um barulho estranho assusta Tsuna)

(Kufufuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,isso era um barulho de coruja,mas adaptado para kufufu...)

Tsuna(se arrepia):Haa!!

Gokudera:Calma,Judaime.Eu estou aqui!

Ryohei:Mas por que você se assustou?É só uma coruja...

Tsuna:É que esse som me faz lembrar de uma coisa desagradável...(lembra da sua batalha com Mukuro,quando ele segura suas mãos por trás,vejam no episódio 26)

Reborn:Vamos dormir.Boa noite.

Todos:Boa noite!

(Então todos dormem e na manhã seguinte tiveram que ir embora,pois a praia iria ser destruida por motivos não explicados)

Tsuna:Que lugar estranho...

* * *

E esse é o final da minha fic!Gostaram?

Deixe o seu review,por favor!!

Agradeço a Purikon pelos reviews..

Bye byi(vou jantar,e isso não tem nada a ver com nada l.l')


End file.
